


Dialogue drabble collection

by xiaolianhua



Series: Twitter drabble challenges [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue prompts, Domestic, Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Missing someone, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Collection of prompts that I wrote by request on twitter. The prompt list is in the notes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Twitter drabble challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dialogue drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> Kaisoo, #25, mafia

“Who are you and what have you done with my -----?”

Kyungsoo tightens the grip on his pistol, staring at the man currently laying on his side on the ground. 

His men are gathered around the person, ready to kick his side again if he doesn’t talk. 

“I’m not asking you again. Who are you and what have you done with my shipment?” 

“Talk!” Minseok growls and kicks the man in the stomach again, impatient and annoyed for them to disrespect their Boss. 

“T-there was a mistake at the cargo. T-the n-numbers didn’t match and I-I had to stop the transfer to count it again.” The man says with difficulty while holding on his stomach, “there was a missing container.” 

“And where is that container now?” Kyungsoo asks, keeping his eyes on the man. 

“It’s- it… it’s at the cargo bay.” He wheezes, trying his best to ignore the throbbing pain all over his body, “someone else tried to get it.” 

Kyungsoo hums and nods towards his men, “go and check that, we spare him if he’s speaking the truth.” 

“Right away, Boss,” Minseok says and signals to Chanyeol to join him as they leave the area. 

Kyungsoo smirks, crouching down. He lifts the man’s chin up with the barrel of his gun. The trembling is not missed as the man takes a shaky breath, seemingly readying himself for the shot. 

“You didn’t answer my question…” Kyungsoo drawls, sliding the gun along the man’s jaw, “are you that desperate to die?” 

He watches how the man’s eyes grow wide and mouth gapes for a moment before he can form the answer, “K-Kim Jongin.” 

“Boss? He’s telling the truth, the missing container is at the bay and nothing seems to be taken from it.” Minseok says as he returns to the area, “Chanyeol is checking it now.” 

“Ah, is that so?” Kyungsoo grins and cocks the gun against Jongin’s throat. He winks at the man and stands up, “Better take him with us. Pretty beings like that should not be left alone in the dark. Who knows which predator comes and eats him.

Minseok, take him with you to the house and get him cleaned up. Changsung and Minho, you go with Chanyeol. I’ll go and sign the goods and we’re out of here.” 

“Yes, boss!” 

Kyungsoo slides his gun into the holster and leaves without looking back. He suppresses the smile that’s threatening to break loose as he thinks the pretty man held under his gun.

Kaisoo, X-exo, #46

“Just fucking tell me who did this to you!”

Kai staggered and fell down on the floor of their house after teleporting away from a fight. He let out a pained groan at the impact but otherwise was too drained to move, to talk anything. Even breathing hurt at this point. 

“Kai! What happened?” Kyungsoo asked as he rushed to kneel next to the beaten man. With careful hands he helped the man to lay on his back as he checked him for injuries. 

“Don’t you dare to say it’s nothing. You’re bleeding and I think your rib is fractured.” He sighed and carefully helped the other to take off his yellow jacket before going for the shiny pants. “Just fucking tell me who did this to you!” 

“..soo.. Don’t.” Kai sighed, fighting to keep his eyes open and gaze on the other man, “it’s dangerous.” 

“I don’t care.” Kyungsoo sighed, “D.O. can handle it. I should have come with you in the first place.” 

“No!” Kai said loudly, groaning in pain after the shout. “Don’t go. I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Who is it, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked softer as he let his power run through him as he changed into D.O. to carry Jongin upstairs to their master bathroom. “I’ll run you a bath and you have to tell me.” 

Kai groaned in pain, laying limply in D.O.’s arms as the shorter carried him upstairs as if he was light as a feather. 

Running the bath, D.O. let himself turn back into Kyungsoo, features softening as he helped Kai out of the remaining clothes. There was a nasty looking cut on his side that needed some stitches. “This will hurt.” He warned Kai before cleaning the area. “It’s just a few stitches, you can do it. We’ll get Yixing to help us after your bath.” 

He pressed a seal on the broken skin over the stitches before helping Kai into the bath. With a pout and plea from the man, he sighed and stepped in the warm water with him, back pressed against Kai’s chest, his nipple piercings hard against his back. 

After a long moment, he felt Jongin’s arms around him, the hard muscle melting into a softer tissue and a soft kiss was pressed against his neck. “I can’t let you go there because it’s not who, who did this. It’s a whole army, you wouldn’t stand against them. I barely escaped after two minutes in the field.” 

“Jongin..” Kyungsoo breathed, turning to look at his lover: the light brown hair covers a cut on his forehead, the eyes clean of makeup and deep brown in color. “I’m glad you’re back.” 

Jongin’s smile was soft as he helped Kyungsoo to turn around before cradling him back against his chest, “We probably have to face them again but not tonight. Tonight I just want to rest in the safety of your arms. 

Xiuchen, painful, monster/obsession, #8

“No, this isn’t real! This can’t be real!”

“Minseokie hyung! Careful!” Jongdae yells as he watches how Minseok places a magnetic stone in a circle. With the complete circuit, a portal flashes on, giving out eerie purple light in the dim garage.

“It worked, Dae! It worked!” Minseok grins as he steps backwards, eyes still glued on the shimmering portal. 

“I can’t believe it did.” Jongdae said, equally ecstatic but much more worried as his lover. 

“It did. We can finally send Baëkhyun back to where he belongs.” Minseok grins and looks at the white haired boy standing next to them. “Baek? Are you ready to return back? I’m not sure how long it can keep the portal open so you should go quickly.” 

Baëkhyun’s eyes are on the portal and in the barely visible landscape fluttering in the purple light. “That’s Elyxion.”

“Yes, it is! So go on, go for your husband. I’m sure he’s waiting for you” Minseok ushers the boy forward, “it was nice to learn more about the other realms but I think it’s better ours never meet again.” 

“Hyung?” Jongdae suddenly asks, “Hyung, the portal!” 

“Huh?” Minseok questions and blanches as the portal ripples and there’s two men standing right in front of it. 

“Kai and Chën!” Baëkhyun gasps and rushes to them, “I missed you!” 

“Oh god, Baek-hyung are you alright?!” Kai says worriedly, checking over the man before glaring at Minseok and Jongdae, “what you did to him?” 

“We tri-” 

“Bullshit. You kidnapped our prince.” Chën says and steps forward, causing Minseok to step back. 

“Dae, leave.” Minseok whispers to Jongdae, keeping his eyes on the alarming man. 

“He looks like me.” Jongdae says quietly, “Minseok you need to-”   
Chën lunges forward and pulls Minseok by the wrist towards the portal. He’s strong, much stronger than Minseok is and JOngdae can only watch how the four disappear into the portal. 

“No, this isn’t real! This can’t be real!” Jongdae cries, reaching through the portal blindly. He feels a strong push and the portal closes, leaving Jongdae alone in the garage

Baekchen, #27

“God, it hurts! Make it stop, please make it stop!”

"God it hurts! Make it stop, please make it stop!" Baekhyun screams, clutching his head on one hand, the other holding the now half-eaten ice cream.

Jongdae laughs loudly, his cuffaws attracting more looks to their direction in the busy theme park. 

"Oww! Jongdae!" Baekhyun groans but quickly licks his ice cream when it starts to drip down on his fingers.

"It's your own fault! Why would you bite your ice cream?!" Jongdae says, still laughing loudly. The laughter just doesn't stop. 

“Shut up! I hate you.” Baekhyun pouts, licking his ice cream as he walks away from his date.

“Baek! No, wait.. Baekhyun!” Jongdae wheezes and runs after him, “I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun turns his eyes to look at his boyfriend, he’s not actually mad but it still hurts. 

“I just, you looked so cute.” Jongdae supplies with a smile as he reaches up to push against Baekhyun’s temple, “everyone knows ice cream should be licked, not bit or you get a brain freeze.” 

“It’s not that I don’t know it.” Baekhyun mutters with a roll of eyes, “it’s just too hot, it keeps melting.” 

Jongdae has to bite his tongue to stop the next set of teasing words. He reaches for Baekhyun’s hand instead and tugs him towards the River Expedition, “let’s get some refreshing ride then. The water is cool and it’s not a scary one. Let’s go!” 

Baekhyun lets himself be pulled to the short line. “This actually looks fun.” He comments as he watches the barrel-shaped cars moving along the currents. There’s a wheel in the middle and some kids are turning it wildly to get the barrel spinning. “Just, no spinning or I’ll puke.” 

“No spinning.” Jongdae promises and tugs him forward in the line with a smile and Baekhyun thinks it is unfair how quickly he can forgive the other when he smiles at him like he’s the most important thing in this world. 

Xiuchen, #22

“I’m alone! I have no one!”

Minseok peers over Jongdae’s shoulder to look at the notebook he’s doodling on. There’s some lyrics and an ominous drawing of a gravestone with a text ‘I’m alone! I have no one!’ scribbled on it. 

“What’s this?” Minseok asks, pointing at the drawing as he drapes himself over Jongdae’s shoulders.

“Huh? Oh, just a drawing.” Jongdae smiles, “it’s a sad song of one-sided love.” 

“I thought it was your thoughts.” Minseok chuckles and takes a seat, “you’re not alone.” 

Jongdae stops coloring the stone and gazes at his boyfriend, “for now I’m not.” 

“Well,” Minseok starts and reaches for Jongdae’s hand, “I can’t promise you forever but I have no intention to leave you soon.” 

When Jongdae stayed quiet, Minseok took the pen from him and flipped a new page on the notebook. 

‘나를 잡은 조그만 손길과 달콤하게 웃는 눈빛을  
어떡하죠 사랑할게요’  
I remember your small hands holding my hands and smiling eyes sweetly.  
What should I do? I will love you.

“Come on, let’s go back before it rains again.” Minseok said as he closed the notebook and slipped it in his bag. “Come over?” 

“Well, you stole my notebook.” Jongdae grins and collects the rest of his things before standing up. “And lifted my sad mood, there’s no way I can write that song now with my heart bursting in joy.” 

“Cheesy!” Minseok laughs and tugs Jongdae out of the cafe into the light drizzle. 

“You are!” Jongdae argues lightly and starts jogging towards Minseok’s apartment building. 

“You love it!” Minseok yells as he sprints past Jongdae and laughs as the rain picks up again soaking them wet in the hot summer night. 

Chansoo, #50

“You look positively edible in that.” “You should eat me then.” 

Kyungsoo could feel the eyes on him as he twisted around a pole wearing denim hot pants and a black mesh shirt that leaves his waist bare. The black fishnet thighs disappearing into black patent platform shoes with heels high enough to scare. 

His number today is a simple one, thus the new shiny pair of heels. He struts around the stage, dipping down with knees open at the end and smirks at the cat calls the move receives. 

With a well practiced smirk, he leans forward to crawl over the stage. With a solid beat from the background music he kneels up and gyrates his hips, thanking the customers for the money that’s being stuffed into his jeans. 

Kyungsoo blows a kiss and a wink to the patrons before standing up again to walk towards the other end. He locks eyes with one of the regulars, a tall man with large eyes and blond hair - Park Chanyeol. A leader with an influence, rich and always given what he wants. 

“You look positively edible in that.” Chanyeol tells him loud enough to be heard over the loud EDM, “new shoes?” 

Kyungsoo masks a shrug into a dance move as he bends down and slides to lay on the stage. Rolling on his back he reaches up behind him, back arching off the ground. He sucks in his stomach for an extra effect, showing off his slim waist as he makes a body wave in mid-air, weight supported with shoulders and heels on the stage. 

The cat calling gets louder and he twists around, crawling on his fours opposite from the man. He stops a few times along it, accepting cash for some teasing hips rolls. 

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol who is sitting at the end of the stage. 

The dancer challenges the man with his gaze as he kneels up and takes a few steps closer . He leans back, making another wave with his body as a hand slides down on his front, slowly and alluring. Right in front of the man.

Chanyeol is mesmerized. His large eyes see nothing but the dancer- the details of his clothing, the way his muscles move under the pale skin. The heels look amazing up 

Kyungsoo takes a chance and leans forward to tell him, “you should eat me then,” and bites on the notes in Chanyeol’s hand.

The action brings the boss out of his reverie, “name the price.” He says as he leans forward to slip some hundreds into the dancer’s pocket. 

Kyungsoo grins, his dark eyes reflecting the bouncing lights. “No touching the goods, Park. Chan. Yeol.” He says and slips away, thanking for the tips as he saunters backstage. 

Park Chanyeol can buy anything he wants in this world, except for Kyungsoo. Why? Because, Kyungsoo has to be earned. 

Seho, #37

“If this is what love feels like then I don’t think I want it.”

Sehun looked at the plane rolling on the tarmac taking his boyfriend away for half a year. Junmyeon was offered an internship in France and being the good boyfriend he is, he told the older to take it. He never expected to feel so shit about this though. 

Jongin pulled Sehun into a hug, “let’s go. He promised to call you right after he got to Paris.” 

“If this is what love feels like then I don’t think I want it.” Sehun mumbled under his breath, refusing to leave his spot before the plane had got off the ground. 

“What you said?” Jongin asked, looking at his best friend closely. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Sehun said quickly, dismissing Jongin with a hand wave. 

“Love is a funny thing.” Jongin said as he led Sehun out of the airport, “it both hurts you so bad and makes you feel so good. But if your relationship can handle this separation now, so early in it, I’m sure it’ll last forever.” 

“Who said anything about love?!” Sehun snapped and sighed soon after, “I’m sorry Jongin. I’m just worried. I miss him already.” 

“I know you do.” Jongin smiled, “it’ll get better, I promise. You can talk and send messages and soon it’s already summer and he’s back here. And think at the bright side. The weather seems to be horrible in France now. He has to wear similar clothes as here, it’s not hot! He can’t oogle after some French men.” 

“Why would he do that?! I hate you Jongin!” 

“Sorry! I just.. Actually, you know what, Sehun? I think we will gather up some money and send you there for his last week. Enjoy Paris with your boyfriend. Leave it to me.” 

“You’re the best worst best friend ever.” Sehun said and stepped into the subway to take them back to Seoul. “I’ll bring you something nice if you do get me there though.” 

“I know you will.” Jongin smiled and took a seat next to Sehun, “you love me. But not as much as you love Junmyeon. And trust me with this one, really. I was apart with my boyfriend too when he was digging up bones in Mongolia for months. We survived it, you will too.” 

“Mongolia is a lot closer than France.” 

“It’s still a different country! Besides, we can spend as much time together now as before. I’m excited already”

“I’m not.” Sehun said, managing to keep the frown only for seconds before breaking up in laughter with his best friend. He would survive this, they would survive this together. Sehun smiled as he took his phone and texted Junmyeon a welcome message to Paris, he would wait patiently and maybe love would feel better when he finally returns. 

Xiuchen, #5 

“You’re my person, I don’t want anyone else.”

Minseok flips the meat on the grill and enjoys the light summer breeze. It’s been a while since the last time he spent time next to the sea and this small weekend getaway with Jongdae is heavenly. Not only for the sea or for spending time with Jongdae but it’s a well needed break from the city bustle and hustle. 

“Is it almost done?” Jongdae asks as he sets cold beer cans on the table nearby the grill. “I’m starving.” 

Minseok shrugs with a chuckle, “soon. You’ll survive.” 

“But hyung~ it’s been forever!” 

Minseok decides to ignore his boyfriend for the sake of concentrating on the meat. He takes some mushrooms and places them on the grill as well. “You want some fried kimchi?” 

“Hmm, why not? It fits with the meat.” Jongdae smiles, looking through their bags for the container and some foil. He made a satisfied noise and handed the items over to Minseok. “Here. Not too long though, I don’t like burnt taste.” 

Minseok rolls his eyes as he accepts the items. “So you say.” He mutters and prepares the kimchi. 

The dinner goes past quickly. After cleaning up, Jongdae leads them to the shore. He kicks off his shoes and carries them with one hand before reaching for Minseok’s with the other, “let’s walk in the sea, it’s still warm.” 

“What’s up with you today, Dae?” Minseok says but does what he’s told. When Jongdae smiles so brightly, there’s no way Minseok won’t do anything he can to keep the smile on longer. 

“I’m just happy. This place is nice. I missed the sea, it’s been a while. We’ve both been so busy that it feels like there hasn’t been time for us. Just to be together, relax and enjoy.” 

The soft smile on Minseok’s lips speak more to Jongdae than any words would. 

“I’ve been thinking and I know it’s not possible but,” Jongdae talks and squeezes Minseok’s hand softly, “you’re my person. I don’t want anyone else. I know we can’t marry legally but would you..maybe..” 

Minseok stops in his tracks, forcing Jongdae to stop as well. “Dae, darling. I would love to.” He smiles, “we can keep a party, for friends and family. Get the rings too.” 

“What if- what if I have them already?” Jongdae grins shyly. 

Kaisoo, #31, reincarnation AU where Kyungsoo always dies first.

“I am sorry I left. I am sorry I have to leave you again.”

“I am sorry I left. I am sorry I have to leave you again.” 

The words echo in Jongin’s mind long after Kyungsoo’s body had been cremated and the remains scattered in the nearby forest. 

Fourth time. 

Will there be fifth? 

Jongin wonders as he walks through the forest. Four lives, four times he had met the same man, always deep voice and heart smile. Each and every time he falls in love with him. They fall in love. It’s destined. Their bond is tangible in each and every life line. Jongin tried to cheat it last time, tried to kill himself before he had to witness Kyungsoo leaving again but he can’t cheat destiny. 

How many times are too many? Is fifth the one where he can finally have Kyungsoo next to him long enough to marry? Or would that just make this harder? 

Jongin falls on his knees at the dry forest floor. The needles prick his legs but he can’t feel them, not when he hears the melodic voice calling for him from the depths. 

Lifting his gaze, Jongin sees him. His past lover for countless times, countless years. 

“Jongin, I found a way.” Kyungsoo’s voice echoes in Jongin’s mind. ‘Find a way’, can’t be?

“If we die together next time, we can be together in the heavens. We can get away from this cycle of reincarnation.” Kyungsoo says and his form is solid in front of Jongin. He’s holding two vials. 

“What’s that?” Jongin asks, pointing at the dark liquid. “Is it safe?” 

“There’s only one way to find out.” Kyungsoo says after a long while of silence. “The worst that happens is that we meet again in another life.” 

Kyungsoo’s smile is reassuring when Jongin picks up one of the vials. He looks at the swirling potion, poison? Inside it with a sad smile. “What if I wake up with you gone again?” 

Kyungsoo just squeezes Jongin’s hand and pulls him in an embrace, “I love you, in this life as I did before. We can only hope this works.” 

Jongin’s hold on Kyungsoo is strong as he brings the open vial up to his lips. “On three? One, two, three.”

kaisoo + #43 + lighthearted ghost hunters au

“What are you so afraid of”

A pit patter of small feet could be heard inside the dark room before Jongin shrieked right next to Kyungsoo making the shorter jump as well. 

“Yah! What are you so afraid of?!” 

“There’s something running.” Jongin said and pressed himself against Kyungsoo’s side. “Hyung, it’s.. Ahh! I think it touched me!” 

Kyungsoo turned around, lighting the small room with his torch. There was nothing alarming at all to be seen. Just some dust particles hanging in the air in the light. “There’s nothing here. If anything you’ll scare them away with your yelling. Why did you even want to come along if you’re so afraid?” 

“I didn’t want you to come here alone.” Jongin confessed, sliding his hand down Kyungsoo’s arm to catch his hand and entwine their fingers together. 

Kyungsoo blinked at the other, once, twice before laughing. His laughter echoed in the room making Jongin press closer again. “Aren’t you a brave one. You didn’t have to do that, you know? I can catch this ghost by myself.” 

“But..” 

Kyungsoo nudged Jongin’s chin with their clasped hands and pressed a kiss on his lips, “but thank you. I appreciate it.” 

“I swear something touched my feet just before.” Jongin pouted, “let’s just catch it quickly and leave. I want to cuddle with you.” 

“Oh, I love you but I can't really move if you’re hanging on me like a koala.” Kyungsoo chuckled, “let’s go and catch that and you can do that later when we reach back home.” 

Seho, #47 

“This isn’t a fucking game.”

“Sehun, hear me out.” Jongin said, desperately pulling Sehun away from the alcohol and out of the bar. “Sehun.” 

“What?!” He yelled, pulling his arm free from Jongin’s hold, nearly throwing himself on the ground as his weight shifted. 

“Shit.” Jongin mumbled and reached to steady the drunk man. “Let’s get you home. Junmyeon is coming home tomorrow. It’s not the time-” 

“Shut up! If I want to drink, I will.” Sehun said, trying to take steps towards the bar again but Jongin had him on strong hold and hauled the man to a different direction. 

“No. This isn’t a fucking game, Sehun. You’re marrying Jun in a month.” Jongin reminded him as he pushed the man inside his car and rounded it to sit on the driver’s seat. “Do I have to remind you it was you who asked for it? Who was nearly begging for him to accept your proposal. Do not fuck this up.” 

Jongin started the car and pulled on the street, driving towards the penthouse which Sehun shared with his fiancee. He glanced at the back mirror and saw Sehun sulking at the back seat, arms crossed and silent. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but you know he would understand if you just told him that you can’t go through with the marriage now. If you’re not ready to step in the limelight, you could tell him. Even if you were the one asking in the first place. He would understand, you know how Junmyeon is.

It would hurt him, yes. But I think it would hurt him more if you go through it without really wanting it.” 

“I want it.” Sehun mumbled, “I’m just scared. I’m still young.” 

“Ah..” Jongin hummed knowingly, “you’ll miss the parties? Well, you can throw some yourself and I’m sure he has some influential friends with who you can drink. Just, maybe not at the club anymore.” 

Sehun caught Jongin’s eyes at the mirror and rolled his own, “I miss him.” 

“I know.” Jongin smiled softly, “he’ll be back tomorrow and as far as I know, he cleared the schedule for the next two days to spend them with you.” 

Xiuchen, #24, domestic 

“Can’t you stop talking for one minute and just fucking listen?”

Jongdae has been at it since the moment Minseok stepped inside their apartment after a long day at work. It apparently was too much that he again had to stay back and do overtime for the fourth time this week. And then the food? Oh yes, the well cooked dinner is cold again and you promised to be home at the time for the dinner and… whatever! Enough is enough. 

"Can't you stop talking for a minute and just fucking listen?" Minseok snapped as he closed the cupboard a bit too powerfully making the glasses inside rattle with the force. 

If he had been less stressed, less tired he might have felt bad for snapping at his boyfriend but now the crestfallen expression did nothing to him. 

"If you hate me being home late so much, why don't you get a fucking job instead of lazying here at home whole day? I appreciate your cooking but this project is my make it or lose it. If this fails, I'm out of the company. I can't afford that and you should know it. 

"I love you, I really do but after working for 14 hours five days in a row, your nagging is the last thing I need. So please shut it up or go out with your friends. Do whatever"

Jongdae was quiet for a moment before he quickly turned and gathered his phone and keys. "Enjoy your dinner." He said and left, leaving Minseok standing alone in their kitchen. 

It definitely wasn't the first time they fought over the same matter. And every time Minseok’s anger diffused after hours alone. Taking his phone, he typed a quick message to Junmyeon: 'take care of him. The project ends next week. I'm counting on you.'

He put the phone away and got ready for another restless sleep. Jongdae would come back as he always did, right? He loved him, did he not? Had they not promised forever together. 

A light blinks on Minseok’s phone, telling about a received message from Jongdae: 'thxyou fr the years'.

The next morning Minseok woke up with a jolt. He reached for the phone and dialed the number as soon as he read the drunken message. No, it could not be. Jongdae can't leave him. Not like this. No.

Sulay, #20

“I’m not jealous!”

"I'm not jealous!" Junmyeon snapped. No, he wasn't jealous, he was absolutely fuming and angry. The audacity his husband had on stage grinding down between his dance partner's legs in front of thousands maybe hundreds of thousand of viewers. 

"Mhmm sure you're not." Kyungsoo said, suppressing a grin. It was hilarious to him that after years of being married together, his friend still got so worked up from the daring dance choreos his husband did. "You're just enjoying him with your knuckles turning white."

"What? It's not-" Junmyeon shut down when he realized that their best friend was right. He had been squeezing his hands in fists so hard that now that he let go of the pressure, his fingers tingle as the blood flow was restored. "I just don't like seeing him performing sex on stage in front of all these people." He mumbled and slouched back in the chair. 

Kyungsoo chuckled lowly and reached over to par Junmyeon's thigh reassuringly, "you still want him to win, don't you? The theme for this episode was sexual tension and allure. And to be fair, the couple before them did much more."

"How is grinding and kissing much more? My husband just grinded that woman on stage for half of the song!"

"He never kissed her." Kyungsoo said, "his lips are yours, as grossly romantic as that is."

Junmyeon's pout changed into a smile when he caught Yixing's eyes after the couple bowed their thanks and waited for the judges to give their ranking. 

"Gosh you guys are so gross." Kyungsoo snorted as he watched the exchange happen, "how are you so gross even after eight years. I can't fucking believe it."

"As if you're much better with Nini. When he's returning anyways?" 

"Three weeks and he'll have a month rest before the North American tour." 

"Ah..enjoy yourself." Junmyeon teased, cheering loudly when Yixing and his partner ranked highest score for now. 

He was not jealous of him. He was jealous of her. It had been a while since they had an evening all for themselves with the dance show eating Yixing's free time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on [on twitter](https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax) for the next possible round!


End file.
